Phylomortis
Phylomortis is a series of games by RPG Advocate. AThe full title of the series is "Psycho-Political Drama Phylomortis," but they are usually just referred to by the last word in the title for obvious reasons. The games were often criticized for their near incomprehensible and ridiculous dialogue and the high difficulty level, but the third game, Phylomortis: Avate Garde, receives slightly better reception than the other two games. One feature found in the two later games of the trilogy is an anti-cheat system. The one in Phylomortis II was more rudimentary, simply causing a Game Over during introductory cutscenes if the game detected that the player had edited the hero's starting level in the editor. The one in Avante Garde was much more sophisticated, scrambling the data on all of the player's saved files if it detected similar edits. Phylomortis Made with RPG Maker 95 Can now be found in the rare games forum topics at Gaming World (Salt World) and RMN. Phylomortis II: The Triumvirate of Dystopia The sequel made with RPG Maker 2000. Phylomortis II: The Triumvirate of Dystopia is about the severance of the phylogenetic structure which has held sway since time immemorial. Whereupon the aforementioned structure ceased, many - indeed most - humans transformed or evolved into alien beings and unfamiliar beasts, inherited various traits such as super intelligence, strength, or amorphous bodies. The game opens on the Miniveh Convention Hall, where the main character's father is scheduled to give a lecture on the Symphony of the Harvest - a songshape that has the ability not only of healing crops that have been damaged by the Phylomortis, but also of rejuvenating the soil. Technically it speeds up the ATP synthesis in the Kreb's cycle, but that is another story! After the lecture is given and received, the main character's father, Legate Arrinson, goes downstairs and meets up with a performer who is a fan of his work. As they chat, the performer notices that there are strange men behind Legate carrying bionuclear weapons with Syprin principality ensignias on them. They are later identified as bio-terrorists from a faction dedicated to wiping out shapers - those who control planes of energy unseen. Keene and Konner - Legate's entourage - attack the soldiers but are quickly defeated because of a terrible gas that causes them to become weakened. As the soldiers finish Legate's entourage as well as he himself, a young girl calls to the main character and he is called to an underground room under the Convention Hall. The girl introduces herself as Elsa. She is an psychotic woman who has different powers depending on her moods -- her 'inner child' mood is triggered whenever something scares her or excites her adequately; her 'philosopher' mood is triggered whenever intellectual dishonesty is upon the party or else something causes her to think abnormally deeply about a subject; and her 'rebellious' mood is triggered by anything that pisses her off. Phylomortis: Avante Garde Like its predecessors, '''Avante Garde '''is also made with RPG Maker. However this time, RPG Advocate made it with RPG Maker XP creating a whole new battle system using the RGSS Script System. Unlike its predecessors, it received mild praises for its major improvements and fixes some of the problems that the last two games suffered.